Our Solemn Hour
by J.Colley
Summary: Hermione wonders what it was like growing up as a Black and Sirius shares memories with her to give her an idea. As he does so, it begins to reopen old wounds and he starts to really miss what use to be. Also, Sirius is trying to help Narcissa with a mission of her own. Will eventually be HG/DM. Please read & review.:)
1. A Family Portrait

**This is an idea I got one night, I'm not sure how it's going to turn out yet but I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Summary: Hermione wonders what it was like growing up as a Black and Sirius shares memories with her to give her an idea. As he does so, it begins to reopen old wounds and he starts to really miss what use to be. Also, Sirius is trying to help Narcissa with a mission of her own.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful world of Harry Potter, that belongs entirely to Joanne Rowling, however, I am really jealous of her genius work.**

* * *

Sirius sat on his bed, staring at a letter that had been waiting for him when he woke up this morning. It was a letter from his youngest cousin, Narcissa. Once again, he picked it up and examined the neat manuscript.

 _Sirius,_

 _I am so lost. I do not know what to do._

 _I am about to lose everything that I have not already lost._

 _I need you._

 _Love Always,_

 _Narcissa_

 _P.S. 4:30pm_

Sirius looked at his watch. It was only 7 in the morning, so he decided to go down and get some breakfast. He walked over to the stove, noticing the kettle was warm. There was only one person who was awake this early on a Saturday. _Hermione._

Wandlessly cooking some breakfast, he began making some tea. As he finished, he piled everything on a tray, and eventually headed to the library.

He quietly crept into the library, cautious not to disturb the bookworm from her reading, and began to make his way back to his favorite section of the library. As he passed the bay window that Hermione usually occupied, he caught a glimpse of her curled up holding a book, but upon closer inspection, he noticed that she wasn't in fact reading at all. Instead, she was concentrating on a particular spot in the room, and she had the same expression on her face as she does when she reads a new book for the first time, absorbing every detail.

Curious what she was so intensely focused on, Sirius walked closer to her, and found the object to be an old portrait of himself, his brother, and his three cousins, before they had been torn apart from their loyalties. Sirius sat his tray down on the table, breaking Hermione's concentration. She blinked twice and looked up at him, a bit doe-eyed.

"Something catch your eye, Hermione?"

She stood up, walking over to the picture and picking it up. "Just this."

Sirius extended his hand and she handed the portrait over, Sirius looked at it closely. It was taken so long ago, they had all still been in school. He looked at the five teens as they happily smiled back at him. The picture contained a playful Sirius, who would stick his tongue out at Bellatrix, who would in turn crinkle her nose in a way Sirius always thought was adorable, then he would pull on one of Andromeda's loose ringlets of hair, who would give an exasperated sigh and swat him away. Narcissa would give Sirius a stern look and Regulus would give Sirius a small tap on the back of the head, which caused a fit of giggles from the three girls. As the laughter calmed down, the five took on their "portrait faces." A few seconds later it cycled through again.

"It's so funny to see how happy we were. This was the summer before Bella and I graduated, Meda was about to go into her sixth year, Reggie and Cissy were going into their fourth. That year was the year things started changing and the following year, I knew nothing would ever be the same."

"What was it like?" Hermione asked. Sirius gave her a confused look, not understanding what exactly she was asking, so she added, "Growing up in such a wealthy, pure blooded family?"

"In the beginning, it was like I pictured any other family. I remember being six or so and playing tag in the fields at the Black Summer Manor. Cissy and Reggie where still very young. It was so funny to watch them try to run through the fields. Also we would catch fireflies at night, which was always fun." He paused to laugh. Hermione smiled and thought to herself, _Sounded so perfect, not what I expected._

"Cissy and Reggie, like Bella and I, were so close in age, we were like two sets of twins, and when one was scared of something the other usually followed pursuit. And let me tell you, Reggie was petrified of fireflies, Cissy not as much, but when Reggie got scared so did she. Hell, I don't even know if she knew what he was scared of! But she was just as scared." He was freely laughing now and Hermione sat there absorbing every detail he gave, with a huge smile on her face.

When he finally calmed down, he continued on. "Oh but Bella just loved them. She was amazed by there "magic," even though she had grown up with magic her entire life. Even as teenagers, we would sneak off into the field and we would just stand in the middle of the field, in the dark, while they surrounded us. It was beautiful, and calming. But it made her sad that every time we took, Cissy and Reggie with us, they would be scared. Bella wanted her to see what we saw, how beautiful they were. So, when we were about eight or nine, Bella, Meda, and I took Cissy on the back patio and Bella tied a cloth around Cissy's head, so she couldn't see. I carried Cissy when the ground was too rough, or Bella and Meda would hold each of her hands, we wanted her to know she was safe. Finally, we made it to the middle of the field and Bella untied the cloth from Cissy's face. It was a full moon that night, so we could see Cissy's face perfectly. She was so amazed at the beauty of it all. The next night, she all but dragged Reggie out there and with her at his side, he wasn't as scared. It's one of my favorite memories."

As Sirius finished telling the story, Hermione noticed the distant look in his eye and a smile on her face.

"Hey, you guys need to get some fresh air, or at least out of this musty library and get some grub." Leave it to Ron to be worried about food.

"Ok, Ronald we'll be down in a minute." With that Ron nodded to Hermione and took off toward the kitchen.

"Will you tell me another story later?" Hermione asked Sirius, with a grin, excited to hear more stories from his childhood.

"Tomorrow." He said with a smile and walked with her down to the kitchen.

* * *

 **So I hope you really enjoy this first chapter. Please Read and Review.**


	2. I Am Begging You

**Well since there was such a good response on the first chapter, I figured I could go ahead and post chapter two. Most of this is just narrative but holds a bit of information on the story other than the memories. So I hope you guys like it. :)**

 **Disclaimer: No I do not own anything Harry Potter. But Victoria is mine! :)**

* * *

Sirius walked through the halls of the Black summer manor. As he walked several memories came to him, so many to tell Hermione. _If she wanted to continue to listen._

Sirius walked up the grand staircase and took the familiar path to the room that once belonged to a younger, happier, more carefree Narcissa. As he got to the door, he paused and took in a breath, the memories becoming a bit overwhelming. He pushed the door open and looked around the room, his eyes falling on the platinum blonde woman standing in front of the french doors that lead out to the balcony. He quietly walked to stand beside her.

"Sirius."

"Narcissa."

"There are so many memories. So many good memories and so many bad memories. It's funny how I remember more good memories than bad memories, yet the bad outweigh the good. Is it not?"

"Sad but true, Cissy. I feel in dark times such as now, its harder to remember the good times."

"I'm scared that all Draco and Victoria are going to have are bad memories."

"Tori. How is she?"

"She was doing very well, until Bella escaped from Azkaban. Now, Bella acts like it's her place to just take over caring for Victoria."

"She is her mother, Cis."

"No, she gave Tori to me the night after she attacked the Longbottom's. She is no mother and she doesn't know how to care for anyone, but _him._ " She said the last word with pure venom.

Sirius fell quiet again, remembering what he had told Hermione early that very same day.

"Cissy, do you remember when Reggie and you were scared of fireflies?"

"Yes..." She glanced up at her older cousin.

"Do you remember how you over came that fear?"

"You, Meda, and Bella blindfolded me and took me out to that field over there." She pointed to the field they use to play in as children.

"That was Bella's doing. She was always very caring."

"Growing up, yes, but can you say the same now?"

"Not anymore. Something happened to her, but she is capable of caring. It's in her somewhere."

"I believe its gone, Sirius."

"So, Cissy, what is going on with you?"

"That's just it, Draco and Victoria are becoming of age soon and they are basically being forced into their arranged marriages and to get the Dark Mark. I can't let that happen. I will do anything Sirius, I just want them to choose what they want to stand for. I've seen what happens to people who... _change._ " Narcissa's voice shook and a tear ran down her cheek as she muttered the last word. "I am begging you Sirius, please, help me. I can't see them go through that."

Sirius turned and embraced her, letting her cry on his shoulder. "We'll figure something out Cissy."

 _Pop!_

Sirius and Narcissa turned around to see one of Narcissa's house elves standing there, bowing deeply.

"Meeps cames to tells Misses thats dinner is being set."

"Thank you, Meeps." She said to her most trustworthy elf before turning back to Sirius. "I have to go, before anyone notices I'm gone."

"Okay we will figure something out for Draco and Tori." He kissed her forehead

She kissed his cheek and headed to the apparition point. Sirius waited a few minutes and followed her, so he could get back to the place he now called home.

* * *

"Hey, where have you been, Sirius?" Harry said as he was headed up the stairs, Ron and Hermione right in front of him.

"Oh, just needed some fresh air, so I went for a walk." He said as he hung up his coat. "What are you guys up too?"

"Trying to keep Hermione out of the library, I'm pretty sure that she has read each book in there at lease a dozen times." Ron busted out laughing and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So we had the idea of going swimming, would you like to join us? Remus, Dora, and the rest Weasley's are going."

"Thank you Hermione, I have to arrange a meeting but then I may come along with you guys."

"What kind of meeting?" Harry always trying to know what's going on to, keep on top of any rumors about the war.

"Just need to talk to Dumbledore about something personal." Sirius said as he started up the stairs, ruffling Harry's hair as he walked past him.

Sirius continued up the stairs to his room. He grabbed a quill, ink,and some parchment and wrote him a quick letter explaining what he and Narcissa had discussed and if they could meet to discuss any options. He sent his owl off and changed into his swim trunks, before heading out to the pond behind the house.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please read and review... pretty please. :)**


	3. Old Photos

**Hello guys sorry it has been awhile since I have updated. Just a few notes the real quick though. I have tried to keep the same timeline as Jo but I moved them up a decade. So this is the summer of 2008, Hermione is on summer break between her 6th and 7th year.**

 **Other that that I you enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

Hermione woke up on Sunday morning, looking at her watch a bit blurry eye. _6 am._

 _She got out of bed and grabbed some clothes out of her wardrobe before she headed for the shower._

20 minutes later she came out of the bathroom. She looked over at the bed Ginny was sleeping in and seeing Gin thoroughly had her face covered with her blanket, she waved her wand, turning on the lights. Sitting at the vanity she fixed her hair and did a light bit of makeup. When she was all done she headed downstairs to make her normal tea and muffin.

She ate the muffin and carried her tea up to the library; grabbing a random book and curling up in the bay window, waiting for some form of life to wake within the house.

Half an hour later Hermione realized that the book she was reading she could recite word from word what was on the next page before even looking at it. _Maybe Harry was right I have read these books too many times._

Looking around the area for something to entertain herself, her eyes once again falling on the portrait of the Blacks. Today, there was a thick book beside it.

She walked over to see what the book was. On top of the book was a note addressed to her.

 _Hermione,_

 _Since you seemed to have taken such a liking to my childhood_

 _and have apparently read the other books in this room one too many times,_

 _I figured you would be interested in this little number._

 _This here is a book that Bella had made for each of us._

 _It has some very fond memories in here._

 _I'll be down as soon as I wake up._

 _Sirius_

Hermione moved the note and takes the book back to her place in the bay window. Tucking her feet under herself, she examined the front of the book. It is covered in black and white lace, and the picture on the front is another family portrait. This time they are on a beautiful grand staircase that looks to be white marble. All five of them are dressed in gorgeous dress robes, all dolled up, and looking like royalty. This portrait wasn't a playful one like the other had been, yet, they looked to be genuinely happy, glowing faces with brilliant smiles.

Hemione flipped the page to see a few pictures of two babies, both with a shock of black hair, one a girl and the other a boy.

The first page, mostly filled with pictures of just the girl, read:

 _Bellatrix Druella Black_

 _January 15, 1961_

The second page read:

 _Sirius Orion Black_

 _March 8, 1961_

Hermione watched as the two small children played in a nursery and in what looked to be a garden.

One picture especially made Hermione smile. This picture, apparently taken the Spring after their first birthday, featured the pair walking, hand-in-hand. Sirius must have just been learned how to walk, as his steps were still rather wobbly. As they continued their walk, Sirius would sneeze, startling Bella, and they would both fall on their rumps.

Hermione flipped the page again. The first page featured pictures of a different baby. A little girl with brunette hair:

 _Andromeda Persephone Black_

 _July 7, 1962_

The next page didn't have the elegant handwriting on it but was filled with pictures of two toddlers, who could of passes for twins, cooing over and playing with the infant.

Hermione flipped the page, eyes falling on another pair of babies. A boy with dark brown curly hair and a girl with platinum blonde hair. It was laid out similar to Bella and Sirius' page, on this page was just pictures of pair.

 _Regulus Arcturus Black_

 _October 17, 1964_

The opposite page read:

 _Narcissa Melania Black_

 _December 12, 1964_

The following page was a collage all five children, not one even five years old yet. _It's probably a good thing Druella and Walburga mostly raised the children together, I would go crazy if I had to do it alone. Still a mystery how Molly managed to raise her hoodlums by herself._

The following pages were similar, the children celebrating holidays and birthdays, playing in a nursery, in the garden, and various other places, growing slightly older page by page. The only adults seen were mostly, a much pretty version of Walburga - than the screaming, covered portrait down the hall, who Hermione presumed was Druella - whose hair, like Narcissa's, fell in loose platinum ringlets, and what appeared to be a nanny. Occasionally you would get a few glimpses of Orion and Cygnus in with the Christmas and birthday pictures.

Flipping through the pages, watching the children play and grow, but suddenly she stopped. A picture of Bella, Sirius, and Andromeda chasing fireflies. One just of the open field, filled with fireflies. A picture of Bella, Sirius, and Andromeda leading Narcissa into the field and then another of the amazement on Narcissa's face as the took the cloth from her eyes. Hermione smiled fondly. There was another picture of Narcissa dragging a very reluctant Regulus into the field with Bella, Sirius, and Andromeda following behind them smiling and laughing. The last had all of them happily chasing and catching the fireflies in the field.

The next page was a few random pictures. Though there was one particular picture that caught her eye. All five were jumping around in Christmas wrapping paper, each clutching a new broom. Within seconds, brooms were mounted and they were off flying through the halls of the manor. Hermione laughed out loud at the looks on Druella and Walburga's faces.

"Glad you are finding that amusing. What amuses you so much?" Sirius asked, as he walked in chuckling.

"The look on you mother and aunt's faces when you all took of on your brooms inside the house. It appears to be Christmas."

"Oh, they scorned us horribly for that but it was a joyous day. Before that Bella, Meda, and I learned how to fly by sharing our fathers' broom. One broke early on, so we mostly had one. As for Reggie and Cissy, yea,they had never been on a broom. So it was rather interesting, they ran into everything, knocked over vases and statues. Oh and Cissy tore her dress and Reggie tried to go upstairs, about halfway up he decided to perfect falling off his broom. Aunt Druella was running around, half holding Cissy on her hip, trying to get us to stop, while mother was tending to Reggie. They were murderous, should have heard them yell at our fathers." Sirius busted out laughing and then in a high pitched voice, "ORION ARCTURUS BLACK, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING BUYING THOSE BOYS BROOMS! REGULUS IS ONLY FIVE! HE DOESN'T NEED TO BE ON A BROOM!"

"FILTHY BLOOD TRAITORS!" His attempt of imitating his mother woke her portrait in the hallway.

"Haha, speak of the devil, she sounded a lot like that,only she was yelling about her children flying brooms around the manor." He said, attempting to talk over the screaming.

"HALF BREEDS! MUDBLOODS! IN MY HOME! GET OUT!"

"Well I guess since she didn't like my impersonation of herself, I better go shut her up."

* * *

 **This chapter was rather difficult every time I got in the flow, my stupid computer kept shutting down for updates before I could save it. I'm pretty sure I've wrote this chapter at least 20 times. So I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review. ;)**


	4. What to do, what to do

**Hey guys sorry it's been soooo long since I updated, I've had a lot going on that has had my head to preoccupied to work on this story. So I kind of just threw this chapter together. Hope it isn't too bad. Enjoy and remember reviews are greatly appreciated it.**

 **Love Always,**

* * *

Dumbledore watched the man in front of him nervously pacing, much resembling how the man looked four years ago, after he had escaped Azkaban. After watching Sirius for a moment longer, he turned his attention to the few other people in the room. Remus looked relax, tipped back in the desk chair with his feet kicked up on the foot board of Sirius bed, watching the pacing man across the room. Narcissa Malfoy sat very elegantly on Sirius' bed, her fingers fidgeting with a throw pillow she had on her lap. Dumbledore saw a rather comfy looking armchair in the corner, heading over to sit in it, keeping his distance from the pacing Sirius. A minute or so later, everyone's head snapped towards the door as rather flabbergasted Minerva opened the door and quickly closed it behind her, before leaning back into for support.

"We need a bigger place to use as headquarters, or a lot less people need to stop staying here on a regular basis, Albus."

"I'm not leaving, I own this place." Sirius said before resuming his pacing.

"We will figure something out Minerva."

"The Order is getting bigger and given this is a rather large house but Albus the Order has nearly tripled in size and the all the Weasley's, well not Arthur and Molly, but the children everywhere causing trouble. Three to five people in a room a night is a bit much."

"I was the sole heir of Black Manor. Sirius and Bellatrix were both sentenced to Azkaban, Andromeda was disowned,along with Sirius, and Regulus... I was the sole heir. Lucius believes I have not tended to it since my parents passed away. No one has access to the grounds but myself and any secret keepers I give the information to, not even Lucius. There is more than enough room for everyone." Narcissa spoke quietly but clearly.

Sirius stopped in his tracks.

"It would be perfect. It seems anyone has access to this place anymore. No one but wealthy purebloods have ever been allowed to visit the manor, so it wouldn't be recognizable to the low class peons, others will not recognize it as anything but an old manor the order purchased as a safe house. It's brilliant, Cissy!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Oh Sirius don't lie you just need you house quiet again." Remus chuckled.

"Not entirely untrue, my dear friend." Sirius responded as he leaned up against the fireplace.

"Would you mind some Aurors and myself came to inspect the grounds Narcissa." Dumbledore asked.

"Absolutely not, I will escort you as early as tomorrow morning."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Now that we have figured out a solution for the orders current problem, what about Draco and Victoria?" Sirius asked, knowing what Narcissa really wanted to discuss.

"Is there somewhere you can tell Lucius you are vacationing or visiting, dear?" Minerva asked Narcissa.

"We have a row house in Muggle Paris that Lucius despises because of all the muggles. I could say I'm taking them there, I take them there at the end of the summer to get their school shopping done. Lets them unwind before school starts."

"You can tell him that for now. Are you wanting to stay there or at the manor with us?" Dumbledore asked.

"We'll stay in the manor with you but frequent the row house to keep up appearances."

"Now that, we have somewhat of a plan there, how do we plan on handling the younger generation in this merge?" Remus asked.

"Remus, that my friend is not a situation we can prepare ourselves for but I feel that daughter of yours will be our voice of reason." Sirius said with a hearty laugh.

"Oh yes because I'm sure Hermione will find it a great idea that we are moving in the boy who has tortured her since she was eleven! She will be quite reasonable Sirius." McGonagall retorted.

"We will deal with that when the time comes." Dumbledore responded.

"And when will that time be?" Narcissa questioned.

"I've always faced surprises face-to-face." Dumbledore said with a wink at the four shocked faces staring back at him.

"Albus you can't be serious." McGonagall said.

With that Dumbledore got up and walked across the room to the door; as he opened the door with the familiar twinkle in his eye he responded, "But I am."

With that he closed the door and was on his way.

* * *

 **Yes, in this story I made Remus Hermione's father. I'll explain it later in the story at some point. I really feel these two are a lot alike and I have a tendency to ship them in a father/daughter type relationship. :)**


End file.
